pALABRAS mUDAS
by annitha mz
Summary: haoxanna...fic basado en el tema PALABRAS MUDAS de PORTA y GEMA... no entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo, no podía creer este destino cruel que me enveno... se que no ahi salida y que ya es tarde recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde y me Lo juraste por favor no hagas ninguna tontería, joder deja esa cuchilla dijiste que no lo harias...REVIEWS


**Palabras mudas**

Autora**: annitha mz**

Fic basado en la maqueta **PALABRAS MUDAS ** de **PORTA ** y ** GEMA...sin duda es la mejor cancion que eh escuchado**

Ni Los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen: por desgracia

Lo subrayado en negritas es la canción

el fic no es la gran cosa pero significa mucho para mi

El fic se basa en "**flashback"** y **"presente"**

**es mi frikimundo asi son las cosas anna y hao juntos y porta el mejor entre los mejores...se puede decir que es un pequeño homenaje a mis gustos y a ellos,, aun que esto no llegara a ojos de porta ni de takei,,,espero que a ustedes les guste y me dejen un review**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:….**

**Quiero decirte tantas cosas que no pude **

**Asume que te amo por encima de todo aun que a veces lo dudes**

_.::Flashback::._

_**¿Eres feliz conmigo?-**_pregunto mirándola a los ojos-_**aun me amas**_

_**Claro que te amo**_-respondió bajando la mirada-_**pero toda esta tensión no está afectando**_

Claro que no era fácil sostener una relación en esas condiciones, anna estaba a punto de terminar su carrera, hao no sabía cómo lidiar con la enfermedad de su hermano, vivir juntos les hiso llegar a un estado de monotonía que a veces no soportaban

**Cada discusión nos hizo más fuertes**

**No fue la suerte que nos unió**

_.::Flashback::._

_**No quise decir eso**_-decia hao tratando de tener paciencia

_**Quedo muy claro que no quieres mis bebes con mis genes raros**_-dijo anna respirando hondo-_**y te entiendo porque yo tampoco querría tener bebes con una chica rara, oscura y retorcida como yo**_

_**Anna en verdad no quise decir eso pero es el mejor momento**_-

_**No entiendo que no quieres mi ADN**_-dijo anna sentándose

_**No es eso, escúchame**_-dijo al ver que anna hablaría-**yo quiero tus bebes, asi con tu ADN raro y todo**-dijo besándole el cuello y abrasándola desde atrás-_**todo en ti lo amo aun que seas oscura, retorcida y rara-**_dijo guiándola hacia la habitación

Era normal que sus discusiones terminaran en la cama, con risas, besos y abrazos donde se demostraban su amor.

**No me alejaría de ti ni ante la muerte**

**Nada fue tu culpa amor, nada de lo que sucedió**

**No quiero verte llorar mas hazlo por mi porfabor**

**Pienso y pensare que fui un idiota**

**Lo daría todo tan solo por poder escribirte solo una nota**

_.::Presente::__. __ANNA _

Asi eran los dias el saber que el ya no volvería la envolvía aun mas en esa depresión que no la dejaba avanzar, el pensar en todo lo que juntos pasaron, en todas esas tontas discusiones, en esa estúpida discusión antes de que saliera por la puerta, sumida en llanto sin querer aceptar su ausencia, mirando a cualquier esquina para recordarlo

**Ahora no puedo desespero, joder**

**Que duro resulta, estar tan cerca**

**Y saber que no me volverás a escuchar nunca**

_.::Presente::__. __HAO_

El observarla llorar, no era agradable estar cerca de ella sin poder tocarla, sin poder hablarle, la desesperación de saber que ella sufría por su ausencia, de ver que como anna se dejaba caer en el abismo creado por el mismo

**El tiempo pasa lento aquí, no hay pared de cemento****  
****que me pueda separar de ti, No sin que antes puedas sentir****  
****mi aliento en el viento cuando sopla****  
****Yo planeé un futuro pero no lo imaginé así te lo juro****  
****Y me pregunto si es verdad que podrás perdonarme un día****  
****Condenado a estar contigo cuando no puedes ser mía.**

_.::Presente::.__HAO_

El querer besarla y sentirla cerca nuevamente era un deseo solo eso, no poder acariciar su rubio cabello una vez más, sentir el tiempo como se detiene para abrir paso a la soledad

_.::Presente::._ _ANNA _

Querer sentirlo cerca, recostarse en su pecho y sentir el latir de su corazón, al mismo tiempo sentir tanta soledad, saber que la promesa de estar juntos se acabo, ya no hay mas

_.::Presente::_. _AMBOS_

El saber que ya no existiría futuro, solo un pasado que había sido envuelto por el dolor y la ausencia, la ausencia de ambos.

**Esto se nubla y veo que ya no estás****  
****No podré salir de todo esto si tú, te vas****  
****Quiero que decirte que ya no hay calor en mi,****  
****que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir.****  
**

_.::Presente::._ _ANNA_

No poder ni querer salir del abismo, era una frase presente en la mente de anna, sentir la esperanza con solo una palabra ficticia, sentir como su ausencia duele cada vez mas solo la llevaba a una conclusión.

**Cometí tantas cagadas que si te fueras tú yo lo perdería todo**

**Yéndome yo, tu no pierdes nada, ahora mis palabras se han quedado mudas, confía en mí**

**Eh oído que el tiempo todo lo cura, sentí el dolor solo un instante **

**Ese instante ya te anhelaba tantas cosas por decirte, tanto tiempo nos quedaba**

**Cuando todo se acaba cuesta creer, puta vida injusta**

**Te asusta creer que lo que más quieres lo puedes perder,**

**Joder dame una última oportunidad no lo puedo aceptar solo pido un dia mas **

**De todo a nada en cuestión de segundos**

**el dolor de ver con tus propios ojos cómo se derrumba tu mundo**

**no llores no voy a dejarte sola me oyes?**

**Te intente decir que no sufri por mucho que me ignores**

**Aun que lo merezco por que la culpa ah sido mía y eh salido por la puerta sin decir que te quería. ****  
**

_.::Presente::._ _ HAO_

Recordar los errores pasados, pensar que el tiempo todo lo cura era más sencillo que pensar en que los dos seguirían sufriendo, querer decirle que no estará sola, pero saber que eso no lo llegara a escuchar, tratar de convencerla en que no sufrió. Pero llegar siempre al mismo punto, querer solo un dia más para verla para amarla, para no dejarla

Al fin se pudo sentir la culpa, la culpa de esa tonta discusión de salir por la puerta sin decirle lo mucho que la amaba.

_.::Presente::._ _AMBOS_

El dolor de ver como frente a sus ojos se derrumba su mundo, se acaba su futuro, solo a una conclusión los hacía llegar, querer regresar y querer irse

**Esto se nubla, veo que ya no estas **

**No podre salir de todo esto si tú te vas**

**Quiero decirte que ya no hay calor en mí **

**Que la esperanza se me escapa y deja de existir**

_.::Flashback::._ _AMBOS_

_**Vete sal la puerta y no vuelvas**_-grito anna sin mirarlo

Lo siguiente que se escucho fue solo el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose estrepitosamente

Hao salió se metió al coche

_**Estoy de estas putas tonterías, siempre la misma**_-dijo golpeando el volante con sus manos

Después puso andar el coche yéndose de la vista de anna que lo miraba por la ventana

_**No cálmate, le hablare y si todo se solucionara, como siempre**_-dijo tratando de guardar la calma, lo siguiente que se escucho fue solo un sonido estremecedor causado por dos autos que se habían estrellado, con el resultado de un chico de cabello castaño oscuro tirado en el piso que sin duda alguna yacía muerto sobre el pavimento

**No sé que está pasando tampoco sé donde estoy **

**Me siento solo como si ya no supiera ni quien soy **

**Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ah parado**

**No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado**

**No entendía nada hasta que vi mi cuerpo en el suelo**

**No podía creer este destino cruel que me enveneno**

_.::Flashback::._ _HAO_

Un hombre se acerco a él puso su mano en el cuello tratando de encontrar pulso pero todo salió en respuesta negativa, o tan solo no hubo respuesta

Lo último que vio fueron luces, escucho un ruido ensordecedor acompañado por un pequeño instante de dolor para después sentir como a pesar de que sus ojos estaban abiertos como poco a poco la luz, se iba solo sintió la lluvia caer sobre su cuerpo

**Pude ver lo que sentiste tras recibir la llamada **

**Vi tu cara pálida sin almas sin nada**

**Lagrimas caen de tus ojos sobre nuestras fotos**

**Seré tu relato corto, el retrato que cubre tu corazón roto **

**Aun que me joda vete con otro y que te cuide VIVE!**

**Tan solo pido que no me olvides**

_.::Presente::.__ANNA_

Ya habían pasado 38 dias desde aquella vez que lo vio partir en el coche para nunca volver, 38 dias desde que recibió esa terrible llamada, sus amigos le invitaban a salir, hacer algo para distraerla del dolor pero nada resultaba cualquier cosa le recordaba todos los momentos a lado de el.

Las fotos ya no le eran suficientes, los recuerdos solo la hacían pensar en el hubiera.

Ya nada le bastaba necesitaba verlo, aun que sonara egoísta quería estar con el

**Sé que no hay salida y que ya es tarde **

**Recuerdo la conversación que tuvimos aquella tarde**

**Y me lo juraste por favor no hagas ninguna tontería**

**Joder, deja esa cuchilla dijiste que no lo harías**

_.::Presente::._ _ANNA_

No había más, no había futuro si no era con el

En realidad sintió incertidumbre por no saber lo que le esperaba pero sus planes los mantenía con la esperanza de volver a verlo

Tomo una pequeña navaja y miro sus muñecas, cerró los ojos respiro y corto profundamente viendo cómo salía lentamente la sangre

Se sentó en el suelo y miro las fotos donde se mostraba feliz a lado de hao, poco a poco fue sintiendo menos y menos fuerza su vista más borrosa, para después recostarse en el suelo y embozar una pequeña sonrisa

**Hay lluvia en el arcén y el tiempo se ah parado **

**No veo mi reflejo pero si imágenes que han pasado**

**Las veo junto ati que estas ami lado ahora**

**Con ganas de volver por que nuestras familias lloran.**

_.::Presente::.__AMBOS _

Verlo nuevamente lo mejor, no hubo palabras para describirlo fue como sumergirse en el agua y dar un abrazo

Claro que la confusión abundo, la misma que la de hao al principio

Lo que si fue que jamás pensó lo que dejaba, no fue arrepentimiento

Fue dolor, tristeza por causar un dolor semejante

Primero la muerte tan repentina de hao y después la muerte de anna

Pero aun asi estaba con él y asi quería estarlo siempre aun que no hubiera futuro, ni boda ni hijos era feliz teniéndolo frente a ella, no volver a estar solos ninguno de los dos.

Ya no había miradas vacías, recuerdos fugases, ya no había palabras mudas

**FIN**

Espero que les guste es pues un fic que ami me pareció muy no se romántico

Ami me encanta la canción y su significado

Asi que espero que ah ustedes les haya gustado

Dejen REVIEWS….

Bye

**Annitha mz**


End file.
